A New Generation
A New Generation 'is the very first episode of the spin-off, T.U.F.F. Puppy Beyond created by Dabutlers100. It serves as the pilot of the series. The episode was written, produced and directed by Dabutlers100. Summary Klyde Puppy signs up to become the newest T.U.F.F. agent along with Jacqueline Rabbit and they then become partners to fight crime. Transcript ''(The episode starts with a camera shot of a mansion while Klyde narrates the story.) '' Klyde's voice: Hi, my name is Klyde Puppy, I live in a huge mansion with my billionaire parents and my very annoying and stupid sisters. You probably think that I have a normal family with normal parents well you're probably wrong 'cause actually, my parents were professional secret agents back then. They worked for T.U.F.F or Turbo Undercover Fighting Force but they retired sinced they were married and they had us. I then became T.U.F.F's newest agent to follow my parents' footsteps. ''(screen transitions to the T.U.F.F. HQ building where a limosine drives in, dropping Klyde off to T.U.F.F.) Klyde: (waves to the window) ''Bye Dad. ''(a silohouetted dog driving the car waves back at Klyde and drives off) (Klyde then turns around and looks up at the T.U.F.F. building) Klyde: (in amazement) ''Woah! ''(Klyde thens walks in the building and tries to find the Chief of T.U.F.F. and then asks a girl flea where the Chief is) Klyde: Excuse me, can you tell me where the chief of T.U.F.F. is? Girl Flea: You're looking at her dummy, I'm Heather Dumbrowski the 2nd chief of T.U.F.F. Klyde: (angry) ''Well excuuuuuuse me Princess, I have 2 things to say, 1, nice to meet you and 2, that is not the right way of answering a question! ''(The two start bickering until Herbert Dumbrowski, the 1st chief of T.U.F.F., comes in and breaks the fight.) Chief: What is going on here? Who's this guy? Heather: Well Daddy, this guy was asking me where the Chief was and you told me to watch T.U.F.F. while you were gone so that means I can be the Chief until you come back. Chief: It was only a couple of minutes Heather, just because I was away for two minutes dosen't mean you could be the Chief. Go run along while I deal with this person. Heather: (sad) Awwwww. Chief: But you can still be princess. Heather: (from sadness to happiness) ''YAY! Thanks Daddy! ''(Heather walks away while The Chief talks to Klyde) Chief: So, what's you name, sonny. Klyde: I'm Klyde Puppy and I want to become a T.U.F.F. agent. Chief: Klyde '''Puppy? You mean your son of Dudley Puppy? Klyde: Yes Chief: (in astonishment) ''Wow, I didn't even know Dudley had a son, you're hired! Also you're working with another new T.U.F.F. agent as your partner. Klyde: Cool, who is it. Chief: Her name is Jacqueline Rabbit. ''(a girl rabbit comes in and when she saw Klyde, she quickly gets close to him and both of them stare at each other in astonishment for a while.) Klyde: (confused) ''Um, hello? Jacqueline: ''(snaps to her senses) ''Oh, sorry, it's very nice to meet you. Chief: Klyde, in honor of being the newest T.U.F.F. agent we want you to have this. ''(Chief gives Klyde a black jacket that has the T.U.F.F. logo on the back of it) Klyde: (took off his gray jacket and tries on the new one) ''Wow, it fits my size. Thank you! ''(T.U.F.F. computers then beep repeatedly) Chief: Uh oh, I'm getting intel that Verminious Snaptrap's daughter, Minnie Snaptrap, is stealing the Krueger Rat to control the minds of rats. Agents Puppy and Rabbit, this is your first mission, go and defeat Minnie Snaptrap and return the Krueger Rat to the museum. Klyde: In the name of T.U.F.F., we'll do it Chief. Let's go Jacqueline! Jacqueline: I'm with you Klyde! (they go to the museum to stop Minnie Snaptrap as Klyde narrates the story) Klyde's voice: And so begins a new generation! THE END Category:Fan fiction